


Amor en clase turista

by Lubamoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Padmé Amidala, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo necesita un abrazo, Birthday, But we love her, Cumpleaños, F/M, Fear of Flying, Fluff, Humor, La fuerza es reemplazada con magia, Magia, Magic, Padmé los shippea, Porgs (Star Wars), Rey es un personaje, Rey is a Mess (Star Wars), Travel, aviones, flirteo extraño, la autora debería estar haciendo su tarea, linterna de porg, miedo a volar, pero no se arrepiente de nada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/pseuds/Lubamoon
Summary: Escrito para la colección de #elcumpledeBenSolo dedicada a las Ladies of Ren.Donde Ben pasa su cumpleaños en un vuelo de avión y todo es horrible, excepto por la bella pasajera que se sentó del lado del pasillo.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Cumpleaños de Ben Solo





	Amor en clase turista

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincesaSolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/gifts).



En la vida de Ben Solo existían días regulares y días horribles, los buenos pasaban muy rápido y él ni siquiera tenía tiempo de disfrutarlos. No era la clase de personas que se entusiasman con esos pequeños momentos de felicidad cotidiana, excepto cuando algo le salía realmente bien en su trabajo y le robaba algún cliente a la empresa competidora. Aunque no tenía con quién compartir sus victorias porque todo el mundo le tenía miedo y tal vez por eso era tan reservado.

Podía contar a sus amigos con los dedos de media mano y ellos estaban en esa fase de la vida en la que sólo hablaban de niños y vacunas. Aunque comprendían y conocían el carácter de Ben, sabían cuándo era el momento de estar a su lado y cuándo era mejor dejarlo solo con sus demonios. Armitage estaba enloquecido con su reciente paternidad y no podía evitar que sus ojos se iluminaran cada vez que se refería a Rose, su bella esposa.

Quizás lo que estaba experimentando Ben no era otra cosa que envidia, pero jamás iba a admitir que quería una vida tan simple y caótica como la de sus amigos, con su casita de dos plantas y su automóvil de tamaño familiar. De ninguna manera cambiaría su libertad y su cómodo departamento en la zona más cotizada de la ciudad por un matrimonio e hijos, aunque en realidad no había tenido la suerte de conocer a nadie que le inspirara los sentimientos que le oprimían las entrañas cada vez que presenciaba a sus amigos mirarse con adoración.

Las citas a ciegas no habían dado resultado, porque apenas se enteraban de que era el Presidente de _First Order Records_ , la prestigiosa empresa discográfica, deslizaban sin pudor sus _demos_ para que considerara contratarles o simplemente se interesaban más por su dinero que por las cualidades que tenía. Con el tiempo dejó de ilusionarse y abandonó la idea de conocer a su alma gemela con una aplicación telefónica, era una idea tonta, pero había resultado para Rose y Hux. Se dijo a sí mismo que ellos eran la excepción que rompía la regla y guardó sus sentimientos en un cajón con varios candados.

Estaba acostumbrado a no esperar nada de nadie, resolviendo sus asuntos sin pedir ayuda ni hacer preguntas, y evitaba hablar con la gente a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Se había volcado por completo a su trabajo y gracias a su naturaleza competitiva y perfeccionista, llegó al puesto más alto en poco tiempo. De alguna manera era un consuelo tener una oficina propia, separada del resto de sus compañeros y subalternos, y allí se refugiaba durante muchas horas más que las que su trabajo demandaba.

Por supuesto, Ben no siempre fue de esta manera. Alguna vez tuvo una familia que lo adoraba pero estaba muy lejos ahora, literalmente en la otra parte del mundo: entre Coruscant y Naboo existía un océano de por medio y miles de kilómetros por aire. Pero todo eso daba igual porque sus padres se la pasaban viajando y nunca se quedaban mucho en casa. Su madre se dedicaba a realizar tareas humanitarias y su padre le acompañaba a cualquier parte, pero la comunicación entre ellos y su hijo dependía de la conexión de internet que casi siempre era mala. También estaba acostumbrado a no esperar nada de ellos, eso no había cambiado desde que era niño.

La única persona de su familia que conocía bien a Ben era su abuela Padmé. De ella no solamente había heredado los rizos salvajes y la predilección por las _negociaciones agresivas,_ entre ambos hubo siempre un lazo especial. Ella podía defender sus travesuras al mismo tiempo que le enseñaba el modo correcto de hacer las cosas, también disfrutaban juntos una gran pasión por la música y las historias fantásticas. Compartían una marcada inclinación por la testarudez, aunque raramente se equivocaban y siempre hacían las cosas anteponiendo el bienestar de los demás. Podían convencer a cualquiera de cualquier cosa con sus ojos expresivos, aunque con el paso de los años Ben fue mudando su carácter hacia la introspección, reservando sus habilidades para el trabajo y guardando lo mejor para nadie en especial.

Pero lo que más los unía era la soledad. Ben no llegó a conocer a su abuelo Anakin del que tanto le gustaba hablar a Padmé en las largas temporadas que abuela y nieto pasaban juntos. Se podría decir que ella le había criado como a otro de sus hijos y que la presencia de su abuelo era casi tan corpórea como la de cualquier otro miembro de su familia.

Con el tiempo conservaron ese contacto en forma de cartas, porque a su abuela le encantaba escribir, y aunque era estoica con sus costumbres, no le molestó en absoluto cuando Ben le convenció de pasar sus conversaciones al plano digital. Padmé se apasionó por el correo electrónico y su adorado nieto siempre sonreía al revisar su casilla de mensajes.

Pero desde hacía unos meses, la escritura estaba detenida. Padmé se enfermó de repente y parecía algo simple, todos creían que iba a recuperarse pronto, sin embargo la gripe se complicó. Ben sabía que su fallecimiento era inminente y no sabía qué hacer con su tristeza, no tenía lugar dónde dejarla, así que decidió comprometerse más y más con su trabajo, aceptando compromisos que lo llevarían hasta el límite del agotamiento, pero le evitarían pensar en su amada abuela por la que ya nada podía hacer.

Y ese funesto día, el mismo día de su propio cumpleaños, su tío Luke había llamado para avisarle que finalmente Padmé ya no sufría más y que le esperaban para su funeral lo antes posible en Varykino.

Ben podía asegurar que sería el peor aniversario de su vida y desafiaba al destino a subir la apuesta para proporcionarle más disgustos. El destino, o la Fuerza, como bromeaba Padmé, tenía un extraño sentido del humor y no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

***

El vuelo tardaba doce horas en llegar a destino y todo hubiera sido maravilloso en Primera Clase si la aerolínea no hubiese ingresado mal los datos de su pasajero. Ben llegó al aeropuerto con toda la antelación que pudo, pero el papeleo se demoró bastante por motivos poco claros que no tenía energías para indagar. Cuando se presentó ante el mostrador le explicaron que la reserva no existía aunque el pago figuraba realizado, y que ya no tenían asientos en el último vuelo a Varykino para él.

En un intento por evitar la furia de su cliente estrella, la gentil dependiente llamó a su supervisor y le ofrecieron a Ben el único asiento que quedaba en clase turista, asegurándole que era la primera vez que le algo así ocurría y que le reembolsarían el dinero inmediatamente. Ben aceptó, estaba agotado y lo único que deseaba era acabar con el asunto de una vez.

Al atravesar los filtros de seguridad, no se sorprendió por la alarma. ¿Qué otra desgracia les esperaba? Tal vez no debió preguntarse eso, porque una vez que superó el incómodo momento de abrir su maleta delante del oficial, justo cuando pasaba por la puerta de embarque, una paloma salida de la nada decidió _bendecirlo_ directamente en su hombro izquierdo, arruinando la impecable camisa de diseñador.

Su paciencia iba a ser puesta a prueba de muchas maneras durante las próximas horas. Debió suponerlo con todas esas señales, y más aún cuando ambas correas de su mochila se rompieron simultáneamente sin explicación.

Ya dentro del avión, ubicó su asiento y guardó la mochila rota en el compartimiento asignado para él, quizás con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria e ignorando la mirada interrogante de los otros pasajeros que pasaban junto a él. Por suerte no le había tocado uno del fondo, pero podía sentir la vibración de uno de los motores debajo de sus pies. Otro detalle más a la lista de horrores de ese viaje.

Los asientos eran pequeños para alguien de sus proporciones, pero tendría que soportarlo. Se sentó del lado del pasillo que todavía estaba vacío a pesar de que le habían dicho que no había lugares vacantes y estaban a punto de despegar. De esta manera podría ir y venir a su antojo o estirar las piernas hacia un costado, y si contaba con alguna minúscula chance de suerte, hasta podría apoyar los pies en la ventanilla para viajar más cómodo.

Deseaba que esas doce horas pasaran rápido y se consoló pensando en el vuelo de regreso para que el de ida sólo fuera una pesadilla. Se colocó los auriculares e intentó relajarse escuchando a su banda favorita de heavy metal, su única felicidad hasta el momento y una forma muy extraña de meditación.

El avión comenzaba a moverse lentamente por la pista, o eso le pareció a Ben, cuando se detuvo abruptamente y todos se inclinaron hacia adelante. La azafata tomó el altavoz para confirmar que todo estaba bien y que en instantes iniciarán el viaje, no sin antes recordarles amablemente que se colocaran los cinturones de seguridad.

Ben se tranquilizó un poco y volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero una sombra se proyectó sobre él y un carraspeo demasiado fuerte, tanto que pudo escucharlo a través de la batería de Nicko McBrain, le indicó que no iba a viajar solo.

— Disculpa. ¿Puedes moverte? Ese es mi asiento.

Ben quería ignorarla y seguir durmiendo, al menos pretender que eso hacía. Pero un dedo se clavó en su brazo con tres golpecitos, leves pero molestos, hasta que no tuvo más opción que la de abrir los ojos.

— ¿Me escuchas? El avión está por despegar y estás en mi asiento. Necesito que te muevas. — la joven dueña de la voz le señaló con la cabeza el asiento de la ventanilla.

— Claro, pasa. — Ben contestó de mala gana y trató de mover las piernas para hacerle lugar, pero ella no se movió un milímetro.

— Creo que no me has comprendido bien. Estás _en_ mi asiento. Tú debes moverte. ¿Lo ves? — La mujer le mostró su boleto con el número 37P. — el pasillo me corresponde.

—No lo creo, mi boleto dice _claramente_ que _usted señorita_ debe ser la equivocada. — Ben no se molestó en corroborarlo porque estaba seguro de tener razón.

La joven soltó un respingo pero no iba a rendirse, Ben lo sintió en su mirada.

— ¿Hay algún problema?

Una azafata de cabello rosa se acercó para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden y colocó una mano en el hombro de la joven con suavidad.

—Sí, este _caballero_ se ha sentado en mi butaca _seguramente_ por error y ahora no quiere moverse.

— El avión no despegará hasta que todos los pasajeros estén en su sitio. _Caballero_ , ¿Nos haría a todos el favor de moverse?

Algunos curiosos voltearon para mirarlo, mientras que otros manifestaban en voz alta su disconformidad con abucheos.

— ¡Por todos los cielos! — Ben se trasladó hacia la ventanilla para darle lugar y se golpeó la cabeza con el techo bajo de la baulera, haciendo una mueca de dolor. — Todo está bien señorita, _si gusta sentarse._ — señaló el asiento del pasillo libre y la joven se dejó caer en él, no sin antes fulminarlo con la mirada.

— Muy bien. — La azafata dibujó una estudiada sonrisa de cortesía y de modo casi maternal abrochó los cinturones de ambos. — ¡Que tengan un buen viaje!

— Sí, claro. Como si eso fuera posible. — murmuró Ben entre dientes y se colocó los audífonos de nuevo, aumentando el volumen todo lo que sus oídos pudieran soportar sin que le estallaran. Quiso ponerse de espaldas para separarse de su compañera de asiento, pero era una tarea complicada en dimensiones tan reducidas, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue apoyar la cabeza contra la pequeña almohada de la aerolínea mientras intentaba no pensar en que rara vez las reemplazaban. Gracias a Dios que al menos recordó traer su propia manta.

La irritante joven parecía un poco inquieta, o tal vez estaba haciendo ruido a propósito para molestarlo. Con los ojos cerrados, Ben escuchaba su bolso abrirse y cerrarse con furia, junto con algunas maldiciones de acento extranjero. Cuando pensó que ya no iba a aguantar más, el ruido cesó y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos para descubrir qué cosa era la que ella tanto buscaba.

Un libro.

«Genial, ahora tendré que soportar la luz en plena noche para que la _señorita_ pueda leer» pensó. Pero la intriga por saber qué clase libro estaba leyendo le superó, así que de manera muy sutil para que ella no lo notara, se inclinó un poco para comprobar el título.

— Si quieres te lo presto cuando acabe. — dijo la joven en un tono seco sin despegar la vista del renglón que leía. — Pero no creo que te interesen los motores de combustión interna.

— Se ve muy divertido, tómate tu tiempo para leer. — Ben se molestó al saberse descubierto, pero era de los que se quedaban siempre con la última palabra.

— Lo haré, si bajas un poco el volumen de tu _música_. Creo que en la cabina del piloto todavía están repitiendo el solo de batería.

Ben no tuvo tiempo de responder porque la azafata de cabello rosa tomó el altavoz de nuevo para anunciar que el viaje comenzaba, así que aprovechó para mirar a su compañera de reojo, mientras su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad tratando de entender por qué ella le afectaba tanto. Puso en pausa su reproductor para escuchar el mensaje de protocolo que ya sabía de memoria.

" _Señores pasajeros, bienvenidos al vuelo Coruscant-Varykino. Por favor les pedimos que permanezcan sentados y con el cinturón de seguridad abrochado hasta la señal luminosa de se apague. Los teléfonos móviles deben permanecer totalmente desconectados hasta la apertura de las puertas..._ "

Podía sentir la inquietud de la joven también, pero no era de la misma naturaleza que la suya. Se aferraba al libro que ahora descansaba en su regazo con demasiada fuerza y sus labios estaban un poco pálidos. Escuchaba a la azafata con atención, asintiendo de vez en cuando como si intentara tranquilizarse.

— ¿Es la primera vez que vuelas? — Se sorprendió por la naturalidad de su comentario, cuando era él quien odiaba iniciar conversaciones con extraños.

Ella asintió y le echó una mirada fugaz antes de volver a concentrarse en las instrucciones de vuelo.

Ben comprendió entonces por qué tuvo antes tanta urgencia en ocupar el asiento del pasillo. Él se había sentido igual la primera vez, prefería tener la seguridad de poder salir corriendo antes que observar el paisaje y sufrir de vértigo. Se sintió como un maldito por haberse negado a darle el asiento, pero ¿cómo iba a saber?

Se quitó los auriculares y los guardó en un bolsillo, tenía que apagar su móvil de todas formas. No sabía por qué era tan importante lograr que la joven a su lado tuviera una mejor impresión de él. Quizás porque era muy hermosa o porque le daba lástima que viajara sola en su primer vuelo.

— No te preocupes, he viajado en esta aerolínea cientos de veces y hasta ahora no se han estrellado, al menos no conmigo a bordo... — Supo que su broma no estaba haciendo efecto por la forma en que ella le miró, con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas. — Lo siento, soy malo para esto.

— ¿Para hacer bromas o para tranquilizar a la gente? — A pesar de su nerviosismo, ella le obsequió una sonrisa encantadora justo cuando el sol de la tarde entraba por la ventanilla, bañándola con una luz de ensueño. — Soy Rey.

— Soy Ben. — respondió él y su corazón se saltó un latido. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de repente ya no le parecía tan odiosa?

_"...Muchas gracias por su atención, les deseamos un feliz vuelo"_

El avión inició el trayecto por la pista y despegó con suavidad, pero la sensación de ingravidez que Ben ya conocía, produjo escalofríos en el cuerpo de su vecina. Instintivamente Rey se sujetó de los apoyabrazos pero no se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos era el brazo de él, sin embargo no pareció molestarle en absoluto.

— ¡Lo siento! — Rey aflojó el agarre al darse cuenta y cruzó las manos sobre el libro, inclinándose hacia atrás e inspirando hondo, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

— Creo que me lo merecía por ser un idiota antes. Aunque el asiento de la ventanilla es el mejor. Estás perdiéndote el paisaje.

Ella iba a iniciar otra discusión acerca de cuáles eran los asientos más seguros, pero olvidó lo que estaba por decirle porque Ben sonreía tanto que pequeñas arrugas se formaban en la comisura de sus ojos. Y el paisaje de la ciudad desde el cielo, con las primeras luces de la tarde encendidas, era casi tan encantador como su compañero de viaje.

Rey no pudo evitar sonreír también y gran parte de su nerviosismo se evaporó. se acercó un poco para ver mejor, cuidando de no volver a incomodar a Ben otra vez.

Él se reclinó en su asiento para darle espacio, notando al tenerla más cerca los detalles de su rostro, con su adorable nariz respingona salpicada de pequeñas pecas. Sus ojos en forma de avellana brillaban pero no de miedo, a medida que el sol iba bajando y el avión iba subiendo, volando encima de las nubes.

— Es hermoso... — murmuró Rey y volvió a su lugar, más tranquila y relajada. Tomó el libro de nuevo y se concentró en la lectura.

Ben no podría estar más de acuerdo con esa afirmación, aunque estaba seguro de que se referían a cosas diferentes.

La luz verde les indicó que ya podían desabrochar los cinturones y algunos sonidos de alivio se escucharon. No faltó el típico bebé que lloraba y el desfile de pasajeros hasta el baño, tampoco los ruidos de asientos rechinando y algunas conversaciones que no le interesaba oír. Pero ya nada le parecía tan malo con la presencia de Rey, porque aún sin hablarle, sentía una emoción especial en su pecho y no era vértigo por la altura.

Sin embargo, estaba desesperado por hablar con ella y eso era lo que más le molestaba. ¿Desde cuándo Ben Solo perdía los estribos por la primera muchacha bella que se cruzaba en su camino? Imaginó a su abuela riendo desde el cielo, _"pasas demasiado tiempo trabajando, Benny. Si sigues así, el amor golpeará a tu puerta un día y serás tan ciego como para dejarlo ir."_

Negó con la cabeza. No volvería a ver a la joven de ojos color miel, el viaje pasaría con rapidez y él volvería a su apretada y aburrida rutina. No tenía tiempo para ilusiones, ya estaba harto de todo eso. Estaba muy bien así, con el completo control de su vida.

Se recordó a sí mismo que era el peor día de su vida y que en unas horas tendría que volver a ver a toda su familia, aceptar y formular condolencias, soportar las quejas de su madre y las excentricidades de su tío. Su padre repetiría esos consejos que tendría que haber aplicado en su propia vida y todo sería como siempre o tal vez peor, porque _ella_ ya no estaba.

Encendió su móvil de nuevo y se quedó dormido escuchando música, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Pero quizás por el dulce perfume de Rey o por el ruido del motor, cayó en un sueño pesado e inestable que lo dejó de un humor de perros y más agotado que antes.

Cuando finalmente despertó, fue porque sintió a Rey moverse y un leve aroma a apetitosa comida caliente que hizo rugir a su estómago. La azafata había pasado de largo sin dejarle su ración. No tenía idea de qué hora era pero asumió que no había dormido demasiado.

— Ella no quería despertarte, la llamaré para pedirle que regrese. — servicialmente Rey presionó el botón y la azafata de cabello rosa se materializó frente a ellos con el carrito de comida. — Mi compañero no recibió su cena. — Rey habló en su nombre antes de que pudiera siquiera levantar un dedo. Fue extraña la familiaridad con la que se refirió a él. ¿De qué se había perdido mientras dormía?

— Lo siento, ya no nos queda nada. — La mujer miró de soslayo al hombre que por su testarudez casi retrasa el vuelo. Y agregó con una sonrisa de hielo. — Todas fueron entregadas.

— ¿Cómo...? — Ben detuvo a Rey antes de que pudiera quejarse en su nombre, poniendo una mano en su brazo.

— Sólo quiero un café. Muchas gracias.

La azafata sirvió el pedido y se lo entregó con movimientos precisos, junto con algunos sobrecitos de azúcar y una mirada de desdén. Acto seguido, se perdió en la cocina con la cabeza bien alta.

— Creo que me odia. — Ben revolvió el café y dejó escapar una mueca antes de sorber un poco.

— ¿Por qué te has resignado? ¡Ellos te lo deben! — Rey le miraba con estupor mientras él se encogía de hombros. Luego miró su propia cena, de la que casi no quedaba nada y le ofreció un poco casi con pena. — ¿Quieres? Lo siento, los nervios me abren el apetito.

Su preocupación le devolvió el buen humor e hizo que una sensación cálida se apoderara de él. Pero rechazó la oferta con amabilidad.

— Estoy bien, no tengo apetito. — mintió. — Me espera mucha comida al llegar a casa.

— Eres afortunado. Dudo que yo tenga un recibimiento tan placentero. Finn no cocina bien...

— Viajo por el funeral de mi abuela. —interrumpió, cortante. Pero no supo si era por la angustia o por los celos al enterarse de que alguien le esperaba y que probablemente era su novio.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho Ben...

Las conversaciones de alrededor iban disminuyendo a medida que los pasajeros terminaban de comer y se disponían a dormir o a entretenerse con alguna película, pero entre Ben y Rey se había instalado un silencio incómodo. Las azafatas apagaron las luces y entregaron mantas, las ventanillas se bajaron porque era de noche ya y no había nada interesante para ver afuera con el cielo cubierto de nubes.

— Aunque sí que podría reclamar un pastel. Hoy es mi cumpleaños. Bueno, lo será hasta dentro de dos horas.

Ella le miró con curiosidad y él no supo si no lo hacía con algo de lástima también, pero ahora que sentía en Rey una pizca de interés, no lo iba a desperdiciar estando gruñón.

— Pues mira el lado positivo, gracias a la diferencia del huso horario, seguirá siendo tu cumpleaños cuando aterrices. — Rey se mordió los labios, ¿cuándo iba a aprender a quedarse con la boca cerrada?

Pero él estalló en risas, tan fuertes que el vecino del asiento de enfrente se asomó para dedicarle una mirada airada y soltar un " _algunos de nosotros intentamos dormir aquí."_

Rey se tapó la boca para no hacer ruido y golpeó a Ben con un gesto que bien podría haber sido el de dos viejos amigos y a él le fascinó.

Cuando las risas cesaron, el hielo estaba roto y ambos supieron que aún quedaba la mitad del viaje por delante pero podrían haberse quedado en ese instante para siempre, flotando entre dos continentes, entre el cielo y la tierra. Por primera vez, Ben deseó que el tiempo se detuviera.

— Ella jamás olvidaba llamar y siempre pedía un deseo por mí, porque sabía que yo no creía en esas cosas.

Se sorprendió por la naturalidad con la que hablaba de su abuela, era como si ella estuviera cerca, en un rincón del avión. Ben pensó con ternura que bien podría haber sido así y se la imaginó frotándose las manos detrás de la cortina. Después de todo, ella tenía _la culpa_ de todo lo que estaba pasándole, de cruzar a Rey en su camino.

— Entonces, aunque no podemos encender fuego aquí, improvisaremos.

La joven tomó su bolso de nuevo y sacó una pequeña linterna a pilas con forma de porg. Era el invento más ridículo que a alguien pudiera habérsele ocurrido, aunque bastante simpático y eficaz. Al presionar su barriga, sus ojos se encendían con un resplandor que podría haber servido como batiseñal.

— Creo que servirá. También es un bolígrafo. ¿Lo ves? ¿No es adorable? —Rey mostró a Ben cómo funcionaba el artefacto, dibujando un corazón en su propia mano y sin dejar de sonreír.

Fue ahí cuando Ben se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado a 10000 metros de altura, casi a medianoche en clase turista, de una joven castaña que le había robado el corazón sin hacer ningún esfuerzo.

Estaba perdido.

— Muy bien. Pide un deseo, ya es casi medianoche. — Rey sostuvo con solemnidad y mirada decidida el aparato frente a él, sin importarle que algunos pasajeros se quejaran por la intensidad de la luz.

¿Cómo podría explicarle él que ella era todo lo que él deseaba? ¿Cómo hacerlo sin asustarle? ¿Cómo podría desear algo así si estaba aterrorizado de que no fuera a funcionar?

_"Deseo poder pasar más tiempo contigo."_

— Listo. Ya lo pedí. — él hizo un gesto como si estuviera soplando una vela real, aunque el porg parecía víctima de una posesión diabólica, y Rey apagó la luz justo cuando una azafata se acercaba para amonestarle

— Señor, por favor, apague esa linterna. Si necesita luz, puede usar la de su asiento. — nuevamente miró a Ben con severidad.

— ¿De qué linterna habla? ¿Por qué asume que fui yo?— Ben adoptó una expresión ofendida mientras Rey escondía la prueba del delito en su bolsillo y miraba a la mujer con rostro de ángel.

— Es cierto. ¿Qué está sugiriendo? ¿Les está preguntando lo mismo a otros pasajeros? Ese de allí se ve sospechoso. — Rey señaló a un hombre de mediana edad que escuchaba atentamente el intercambio.

La mujer se alejó de nuevo por el pasillo, esta vez sin quitarles los ojos de encima, y sólo cuando desapareció de su vista, Ben se echó a reír de nuevo.

Calculó mentalmente que había reído más en seis horas que en seis meses juntos.

— ¡De verdad te odia! Eso, o se ha enamorado de ti.

— No gracias, estoy bien. — dijo él, sin dejar de reír.

— Oh. Ya veo. Tu novia debe ser una chica afortunada. — Rey le guiñó un ojo y ocultó su desilusión lo mejor que pudo.

— Creo que sí, si tuviera una.

— Ya veo... — Ella se animó un poco y escondió su sonrisa cuando se inclinó hacia adelante para tomar el libro que había guardado en el bolsillo del asiento.

— ¿Y ese tal Finn es tu...? — Ben no podía ni siquiera decirlo sin sentir un puñetazo en el estómago.

— ¡Oh, no! Él es mi amigo, nada más. No tengo novio. — se apresuró a aclarar. — Voy a Naboo por trabajo. Finn vive con Poe desde hace unos años allí y van a recibirme hasta que yo encuentre otro lugar para establecerme. Es una loca aventura que espero que resulte. No tengo pasaje de regreso.

— De todo corazón, espero que tengas mucha suerte, Rey. Estoy seguro de que brillarás en cualquier cosa que hagas. — Ben sintió una punzada de dolor ante la inevitable separación, pero decidió disfrutar de su compañía hasta que sus pies tocaran tierra. De algún modo eso hacía toda la situación más valiosa y atesoraría el recuerdo para siempre. Ella era joven, muy joven y tenía todo un futuro por delante. Él era un triste y amargado sujeto que estaba presenciando un instante de felicidad del modo más extraño e inimaginable, pero no se merecía nada más que eso.

— Gracias. De verdad aprecio mucho tu confianza. Pero tengo un poco de miedo de arruinarlo todo, por empezar casi pierdo el vuelo.

— ¿Así que detuvieron el avión por ti?

— Mi abuelo es dueño de la empresa. Pero no nos llevamos bien, así que puedes criticar el servicio todo lo que quieras. — Rey hizo una mueca de disgusto y luego se acercó un poco a él para murmurar. — Pero no digas nada de la azafata, a pesar de todo me cae bien.

— No lo haré, sólo porque la compañía compensa todo lo horrible que fue el viaje hasta ahora.

— Con eso te refieres a... Oh. — aún con las pocas luces que había, Ben se sintió feliz de ver el rubor extendiéndose por sus mejillas. Rey hizo un gesto con la mano como restando importancia. — Lo lamentarás mañana cuando estés cansado por culpa de la molesta joven que no te dejó dormir con su cháchara.

— Y su linterna de porg. — agregó él.

— Y su linterna de porg. — confirmó ella.

Sus miradas se encontraron y se quedaron así unos instantes, más largos de los que la cortesía indicaba, sintiendo una especie de impulso que les impedía apartarse, saboreando la sensación de sentirse parte de algo más, de no sentirse solos.

Hasta que alguien empezó a roncar sonoramente y el hechizo se rompió.

— Dormir en un avión está sobrevalorado. — Concluyó ella, apartando la mirada pero todavía conmovida por lo que acababa de experimentar.

— Mi abuela solía decir eso. Pero era una excusa para no quedarse quieta y enloquecer a mi madre.

— ¿Lo ves? ¡Ella hubiera querido que disfrutaras tu vida! Aunque no en este instante, aquí sólo puedes ver películas y la oferta es bastante desalentadora. — Rey encendió la pantalla y deslizó con el dedo para comprobar los títulos. — Por ejemplo, el final de esta trilogía, que el famoso director ha arruinado por completo... olvídalo. — apagó la computadora y se reclinó en su asiento con un suspiro dramático.

— No me molestaría hablar sobre motores de combustión interna durante el resto de viaje, aunque mi conocimiento sobre la materia es nulo. — Agregó el con tono serio. — Pero soy bueno para escuchar.

— Te sorprendería lo aburrido que puede llegar a ser, creo que te quedarías dormido y roncarías sin disimulo como nuestro amigo. — ella giró para acercarse un poco más a él, aún con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo.

Ben dudaba de que algo pudiera de tildarse de aburrido en Rey aunque no dijo nada, solamente le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y sin poder evitarlo, le acomodó una hebra de cabello que caía delante de su precioso rostro. Apenas rozó su piel pero el gesto fue tan tierno que les sacudió a ambos y comenzaron a acercarse más y más hasta que sólo quedaban unos centímetros entre sus labios y el inminente beso.

— ¿Se les ofrece algún bocadillo de medianoche?

Ben empezó a reconsiderar la idea de dejar una mala reseña a la azafata de cabello rosa.

***

Las horas pasaron demasiado rápido entre conversaciones de todo tipo, al parecer tenían cientos de cosas en común y cada vez descubrían más. Ben olvidó las circunstancias que le habían llevado a ese momento y se relajó por primera vez en su vida, Rey perdió todo el miedo a volar y a comenzar de nuevo en un país extraño. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mencionar que llegarían a destino pronto y que ya no volverían a verse.

En algún momento de la madrugada, Rey empezó a bostezar y se quedó dormida sin querer con la cabeza apoyada en hombro de Ben. Él saboreó la sensación y aunque intentó con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse despierto para memorizar cada detalle de su compañera, se rindió al sueño también, abandonándose en hermosas y un tanto dolorosas fantasías en las que ellos se conocían de antes y no tomaban caminos diferentes al aterrizar. Sus manos se buscaron a tientas y se entrelazaron, como si el contacto fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Se despertaron al mismo tiempo cuando las ruedas tocaron la pista.

Rey se separó despacio pero no retiró las manos enseguida, incluso se aferró un poco más a él como si quisiera prolongar el momento. Cuando elevó sus ojos hacia él, Ben pensó que había sido un tonto al creer que ya había visto todas las maravillas de la tierra. La joven, con su cabello despeinado y las marcas oscuras alrededor de sus ojos, la ropa un poco arrugada, le pareció tan inalcanzable y mágica como las hadas de las historias que su abuela le contaba.

Aún era de noche en Varikyno y el cambio de estación se estaba haciendo notar. Como viajero experimentado, Ben lo sabía y había dejado un abrigo a mano dentro de su mochila. Al sacarla del baúl recordó que estaba rota pero ese detalle le pareció algo de una vida pasada. Rey caminó a su lado, sonriendo y con pasos cortos, como si así pudiera retrasar el tiempo. A su alrededor todo era caos pero ellos estaban completamente ajenos a la estampida humana, con sus corazones todavía dentro del avión.

En migraciones Ben perdió su rastro porque su papeleo se demoró otra vez. Pero antes de eso alcanzó a ver que ella se reunía con su amigo y le dedicaba una última mirada antes de saludarle con la mano y perderse entre la multitud de familias y pasajeros.

¿Por qué no había sido capaz de pedirle su número de teléfono? Quizás porque sabía que no tenía caso, tal ve era mejor olvidar todo y seguir.

Pero no quería olvidar a Rey. Empezó a caminar en dirección hacia donde ella había salido, pero una voz familiar le detuvo.

— ¿Ben?

No esperaba que alguno de sus padres fuera a recibirlo al aeropuerto de madrugada, por eso se sorprendió cuando su tío Luke le llamó y luego le abrazó con verdadero afecto. Intercambiaron breves cometarios acerca del viaje y de la salud de Leia, pero Ben seguía con la mente y el alma en otro lugar.

— Antes de que lo olvide, madre dejó esto para ti. Feliz cumpleaños, Ben. — Luke le extendió un sobre y un pequeño paquetito. — Ella nunca olvidaba tus aniversarios. Escribió esto hace meses pero me hizo prometer que te lo entregaría hoy.

Ben guardó todo en su bolsillo, lo abriría con calma más tarde y después de ver a sus padres. Una vez en su hogar natal, el cansancio acumulado comenzó a apoderarse de él y se excusó ante su familia con el pretexto de la diferencia horaria para retirarse a dormir un poco, en una cama y con una almohada de verdad. Descansó sin soñar nada y despertó muy temprano al día siguiente, cuando su madre le llamó con delicadeza para avisarle que partirían hacia el cementerio en cuestión de minutos. Ben se frotó los ojos y se movió como si aún estuviera durmiendo, como un autómata, sin asumir todavía lo que ocurría y olvidando por completo el sobre y el paquete en su bolsillo.

La ceremonia fue breve e íntima, a pesar de que acudieron muchas personas. Ben reconoció a muchos amigos de su abuela y casi todos se acercaron a darle el pésame, asombrándose de lo adulto y apuesto que se veía, recordándole que alguna vez fue un niño. Su madre estaba triste pero le sonreía con afecto cada vez que le miraba, el orgullo y la angustia por el tiempo perdido desbordando de sus ojos. Cuando el último de los presentes se retiró, su tío le golpeó el hombro con suavidad y se quedó solo frente al montículo de tierra.

Recordó la carta y se sentó en un banco cercano para leer, en su casa no encontraría un instante de paz como el que reinaba en aquel lugar.

> _Querido Benny:_
> 
> _Cuando estas líneas te encuentren yo ya no estaré contigo, (si acaso Luke hizo bien las cosas por una vez en su vida) pero no quiero que te angusties, porque me voy en paz. Tuve una vida feliz y plena, una familia maravillosa y un nieto extraordinario. Casi puedo escucharte pensar "Oh, abuela, lo dices porque soy el único" pero sabes que eso no es verdad. Espero que alguna vez alguien descubra y sepa apreciar tus matices, que comparta contigo las cosas absurdas de la vida y que sea capaz de reírse de tus peores chistes. Así era tu abuelo conmigo, y hasta el día de hoy no entiendo por qué odiaba tanto la arena, pero esas eran las cosas que le hacían único. Cuando esa persona aparezca, lo sabrás. Y si no aparece jamás, no desesperes. Rodéate de amigos, haz que te importe la gente. Sé que a veces es difícil pero nadie sobrevive en soledad. Usa tu tiempo para aquellas cosas que te hagan feliz, con personas que te hagan reír con el corazón, no importa que tan ridículo suene._

Ben sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y no se molestó en detenerlas. Demasiado había aguantado ese día, tal vez muchas semanas y meses. Su llanto fue silencioso pero se secó con el borde del saco para seguir leyendo.

> _Este medallón es un regalo, te traerá suerte. Sé que nunca me has creído cuando te hablaba de magia, pero te alegrará saber su verdadera historia._

Aún sin abrir el paquete, Ben ya sabía lo que contenía. El colgante preferido de su abuela, aquel que siempre llevaba consigo, el fragmento de Japor que Anakin le había tallado cuando se conocieron.

> _Ani me dijo que me ayudaría a recordarle y así fue. No he pasado un día sin conversar con él desde su muerte. Pero nunca dije nada porque todos ustedes iban a pensar que estaba loca. Ahora ya lo sabes y te aseguro que seré mucho más feliz cuando me reúna con él de nuevo, él me dijo que sería muy pronto y que no debía tener miedo. También me aseguró que siempre estaría contigo, pero no te preocupes, no pienso visitarte ni entrometerme en tu vida, sé que no te gustan los fantasmas._

Ben estalló en risas, aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Su abuela era todo un personaje y no podía tener mejor despedida que esa. Pensó con melancolía en cuánto le recordaba Rey a ella.

> _Por último, y para comprobar la efectividad del amuleto, haremos juntos un experimento y yo sabré desde el más allá que funciona. Toma el pendiente con ambas manos, cierra los ojos y cuando vuelvas a abrirlos, tu vida habrá cambiado por completo. Pero debes desearlo con todo tu corazón o no resultará._
> 
> _Pero es sólo tuya la decisión._
> 
> _Te amo, Ben._
> 
> _Nona Padmé._

— No pierdo nada con intentarlo. — se dijo en voz alta y volvió a introducir la mano en su bolsillo para abrir de una vez por todas el famoso paquetito.

Pero no encontró uno sino dos, y eso fue bastante curioso porque no recordaba haber visto antes la otra bolsa con estampado de girasoles. Siguiendo una corazonada y olvidando el medallón de su abuela, decidió abrir la bolsa en primer lugar.

Una linterna de porg junto con una pequeña nota con caligrafía apresurada y el número de teléfono que sólo podía pertenecer a una persona.

> _Si piensas al igual que yo, que todo ocurre por una razón, marca estos números y seguiremos conversando de motores de combustión interna, a menos que quieras hacer otra cosa._


End file.
